


Teen Idol

by WereTakingThisShip



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Teen AU, tw homophobia, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereTakingThisShip/pseuds/WereTakingThisShip
Summary: After Stephen’s accident, when it becomes clear that he is never going to be able to follow in his father’s footsteps as a surgeon, his parents take him out of his prestigious prep school and send him to a boarding school in northern California: Shield Academy.





	Teen Idol

Stephen remembered the accident like it was yesterday, it came to him almost every night; he was driving to fast on a winding road during a thunderstorm, and also texting. He and his friend Christine were talking about how excited they were to go to college and med school and shit talking his homophobic parents. Then he looked up loud thud, He slammed the breaks a jerked the steering wheel, crashing into a tree through the gaurdrail, then tumbling down the steep hill until the car came to a stop, roof on the ground.  
When Stephen woke up he was in the hospital, feeling out of it(morphine), "OMG Stephen," Christine squeaked out through sobs, hugging Stephen. He didn't respond, he just stared at his hands, there were metal wires and clips all around them, "What did they do.." He grimaced, "Huh?" Christine asked, a little bewildered that his first waking words were that, "What did they Do!" He raised his voice, making Christine jumped a little, "Th-they had to put 11 stainless steel pin in the bones, there were multiple torn ligiments, severe nerve damage in your hands. They did the best they could. I'm sorry." Stephen started to breath a little shakily, "Can i be alone," Christine nodded and left the room.  
Stephen woke up in a cold sweat, "God dammit, did I really have to have that dream again. Uggh!" Stephen rolled over and groaned into the pillow, "What fucking time is it anyway," he said muffled, turning his head to look at his clock, it read 6:48 am. "Better start getting ready then," he mumbled as he struggled to get up, his hands starting to shake already, "Fuckin deer, had to jump in front of me and ruin my GOD DAM LIFE!" Stephen yelled and kicked his clothes basket over. He begrudgingly got dressed for school, after his accident, Stephen's parents told him that he would be going to a boarding school for his senior year, because as they said, "First you TOTAL our porche, second you can't even be a doctor like the rest of us because of you're hands, and third... YOU'RE A FUCKING QUEER!" the last hurt the most, Stephen had hoped his parents would except him for who he was, but they just pretended it was a phase, until they could use it against him of course. They told him that he was an embarrassment to they're family, a disgrace, a Stephen was starting to believe it.  
He hung his head low as he walked down the stairs, trying to avoid his so called family, he thanked any God that he had gotten up before they did. As he rummaged around for some breakfast that would be easy on his hands, he decided on a apple, just one measly apple. He scribbled a note as best as he could for whoever was the next to wake up explaining that he had already left. His handwriting was shit now that his hands would tremor whenever he tried to write, but his parents could still read it, they were doctors after all.  
Stephen looked at his old bike, laying out on they curb, his father had thrown anything that Stephen found enjoyable out after he had came out as gay and transgender, it also didn't help that Stephen couldn't even ride the bike anymore. He grumbled, pushing his sadness aside and marching towards the school, tugging at least 4 suitcases behind him, some of the neighborhood kids just now waking up ran outside just to mock him. The accident hadn't only damaged his hands, but I also have him a limp, he had tried to use a cane but he couldn't hold it well enough. "Don't cry, don't cry, just 7 more miles then you get to take a train the rest of the way," Stephen thought to himself, wincing at a ball of tinfoil that just hit him in the face, he chuckled when the kid's mom yelled at him about littering.  
After 7 excruciating miles he finally reached a train station, wandering around for like 10 minutes cause he never had to take a bus before, and was very confused. A person tapped on his shoulder, "Hi I'm Scott! Are you trying to find where to turn in your ticket? Cause I can show ya!" Stephen nodded, he really didn't need a chipper boy following around, he already looked gay enough. "So, are you going to Shield! I'm going there so that's why I'm asking, it's my first year! I'm a freshman btw, Oh! And my name is Scott! Scott Lang." The boy said extending his hand out as he was walking backwards, "I know, you already told me, and yes I'm going to Shield. Also I don't do handshakes." Stephen said, smirking a little, "Oh ok! So what grade are you in, also do you want me to help you with those suitcases, they look REALLY heavy?" Stephen stopped, he was a bit shocked that someone offered to help him not really knowing the lengths of his disability. "I'm a senior, and I would be grateful if you could help me, and why don't you have any suitcases?" Stephen asked, starting to warm up to this 'Scott'. "Oh um, I don't really have alot of money, so my friend Hope said she'd just give me some clothes when I got there, her dad's a Professor there so she had to be there early with him." Stephen thought it was strange how Scott was very upfront about the fact that he was poor. "There it is!" Scott said, running twoards the train, Stephen tried to catch up, but his weaker leg gave out and he started to fall, but then he felt someone catch him, "Hey there beautiful, don't go falling back to heaven on me now," the boy said, all Stephen could do was jsut stare at him, he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen; deep brown eyes that looked as though they had a whole universe behind them, messy yet neat aburn hair, a jawline that could kill, Stephen never believed in love at first sight, but this, Stephen thought was love, no matter how chessy it sounded. "You ok there easy breezy beautiful? Whats your name?" The boy asked, "afkjvdtk," Stephen mumbled, reminding himself to bang his head against the wall again. "I-uh, Stephen! My name is Stephen." He somehow manages to get out, "Well then Stephen, hopefully we'll meet again," the boy said helping Stephen with the suitcase he dropped, as the boy ran back to where it looked like his mother was he said, "Oh and my name's Tony!" Stephen giggled, he hoped to meet Tony again soon aswell, "You get a boyfriend already Stephey(Stevey)!" Scott said, scaring the bejesus out of Strange. "He us not-I uh.. Just shut up Scott," Stephen protested, Scott giggled as they walked towards the train.  
"We're here!" Scott said cheerfully, stopping in front of a giant train, "Holy shit." Stephen muttered to himself. The two boys boarded the train, giving their tickets to the conductor. They scoured the vast expanse of the train, trying to find a seat, until, at the very last room, there was only two people, "Hi I'm Scott! Can we sit here?" Scott grinned at the two other teenagers. The skinnier one nodded and also helped put Stephen's suitcases up for him, Scott would have but He was too short, "So what's your name stranger?" The mysterious boy asked, Stephen chuckled as the boy sat down, "Im Stephen, Stephen Strange." The 4 boys exchanged a laugh, "I'm Mordo, and this is Wong," The mysterious boy said, motioning towards the grumpier of the two. Wong rolled his eyes, "Hi." Wong growled and put ear buds in. Scott scooched away from Wong, feeling uncomfortable, "So is the 'Shield' place just Hogwarts for muggles?" Stephen jested, seeing how uncomfortable Scott was, everyone but Wong laughed, "Sorry, Wong's not much for humor." Mordo said. "Pfft, I don't have to be funny to get along with someone, so Wong, what do ya listen to, Beyonce, Madonna, Panic at the disco, the Dixie chicks?" Stephen asked, leaning forward a little, Wong raised an eyebrow, "Who?" Stephen and Scott gasped, "YOU DONT KNOW WHO BEYONCE IS!" They said in unison. Wong then realized he should have pretended like he didn't hear Stephen cause the next 4 hours were spent listening to their music, though it wasn't that bad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they four boys walked out of the train, they were all in awe, "This really is fuckin' hogwarts," Mordo said. The school was a giant ass castle, in Latveria, California. "Hey, what do you guys think about gay people?" Stephen asked as the four walked a trail to the school, Stephen mentally noted to bang his head against the nearest wall when they got inside, "I'm bi, so I'm completely cool with it," Scott chimed in, "Wong's actually gay, I'm ace." Mordo added, "Well then since you guys are cool, I should tell you that I'm gay too." Stephen said, happy to be around people that probably knew what it was to be shunned like he was. Scott gave him a hug, "Grool!" Mordo snorted at that, "OMG you are such a nerd, how old is that movie?" Stephen laughed, he thought he was the only boy that watched Mean Girls.  
When they arrived at the front Gates, they were surrounded by other students, some high school aged and some college aged. It took 7 minutes for anything to happen, "Hello all!" A voice rang out through speakers, "I am your Supreme Headmaster, Victor Von Doom! And I would personally like to welcome each and everyone of you to Saint Hela's Institute for Exceptional and Lively Delinquents, or SHIELD as most of you know it! Now please, enter the school and find your way to the great hall where we will begin our opening ceremonies!" The Supreme Headmaster boomed as the gates started to open, Scott got separated from the others in the crowd of children. The now 3 managed to stay together long enough to get to the great hall, where all of the children were starting to get seated, as they left few kids scrambled to get seated, a bell chimed through the hall, "May I have your all's attention PLEASE!" A voice rang out, "I am Headmaster Nicholas Fury, and I will be explaining how this all will work." The headmaster had a few distinct differences between him and the teachers, one he had an eye patch, and two, he was dressed in black leather while the teachers were in suits a dresses. "You will all be split up randomly and put into a wing of the West side of the castle, there will be 4 common rooms per wing which will divide into dorms, and they will be divided accordingly by gender, but don't worry, you will be assigned to the dorm of the gender that you identify as. We ain't a bunch of transphobes here." Fury said, generating a little laugh from the crowd of children, "Now, you will all be served dinner, once everyone has finished eating you will head out in a single file line, table by table. Madam Hill will give your Institute I.D, which will say what wing and common room you are assigned to, once you make your way to your common rooms I would suggest socializing, making a friend or two, then heading to bed, because you all have your first day or classes tomorrow. So eat up!" Fury said, sitting down to talk to who Stephen assumed was miss Hill, just as he realized he was staring, waiters started pouring in, giving everyone their favorite food. "This is better than Hogwarts," Stephen scoffed, Mordo went to agree but food almost fell out of his mouth he was eating so fast, "Sorry, I haven't had this stuff if awhile." He apologized, taking another bite a what looked like some sort of curry, Stephen shrugged as he tried to stuff his face with a sushi burrito.  
After Stephen had finished eating, everyone was then allowed to get up and revive their ID. Stephen, Mordo and Wong all rejoiced when they realized the all had the same common room. "But where's the little ant guy?" Wong said, startling Stephen, who was not expecting him to speak, "Hopefully we can find him, through I'm a Senior and he's a freshman so it may be hard." As they were trying to think of a plan, a blonde kid jumped out from behind them, "Heard you guys were looking for somebody." The kid said, making finger guns at them, they then looked at Stephen, " Hey cutie, maybe as a reward for finding you're friend you can bring the diamond cheek bones of the the east wing." Before they could say anymore Wong stepped in front of Stephen, "He will not be going anywhere with a slug like you, and we will find our friend without your help. So I would suggested removing yourself from my presence." The kid was taken aback, "i-i- ok," they said scrambling to get away, tripping on a loose shoelace, Wong grumbled as he turned around in the direction they were walking. Mordo and Stephen just walked with him, a little to scared to ask him why he did that.  
When they got to the common room, they socialized as Fury suggested, talking to a few other kids, Kacileius, Thor, and Loki. As they said goodnight, Mordo and Kacileius went into dorm a, Thor and Loki went into dorm b, and Stephen and Wong were left with dorm c. Wong had already changed into pajamas, but Stephen was wondering like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to find a more private place to change in their dorm, "Are you alright Stephen, you seem very uneasy," Stephen jumped at Wong's voice and sighed as he turned around, "Look...I'm trans and I just want to find somewhere in here to change into may pajamas that don't make me feel dysphoric ok." Stephen said, almost in tears, "Oh, well I can put my head in the corner and close my eye if that might help?" Wong deadpanned, Stephen nodded and started to change when Wong turned away, as he removed his faux binder(ace bandages) he saw that his ribs where swollen and a little bloody, He never got a real binder because his parents would always throw them out whenever he tried to get one. "Ok you're fine now, thank you so much Wong," Stephen said, smiling. When Stephen went to sleep, he didn't have the nightmare if his accident, it was just blissful silence mixed with weird dreams he would forget in the morning.  
When Stephen woke up, it was the first time since he came out that he woke up happy. Stephen climbed out of bed and changed before Wong got up, putting his slightly bloody ace bandages back on. When the both of them were ready, the headed to the great hall for breakfast, today was pancakes. After they had all finished up eating, Fury stepped up to the pedestal and spoke, "Alright so, I need each year to get up one at a time and follow the designated professor, Freshman are with Miss Danvers, Sophomores are with Mister Pym, Juniors are with Miss Frigga, and Seniors are with Miss Ancient. Have a nice orientation kids." The Freshamn left first, leaving the seniors last. There was something uneasy yet comforting about Miss Anchient, "Now students, you will follow me to the courtyard were you will fill out you class sheets." And the group of 200 did as they were told. When they arrived at the courtyard Miss Anchient explained that they were allowed to choose what classes they took, as long as it matched up with the specific requirements for each student. Stephen's sheet looked like this;

Monday: Meditation(Anchient), Level 4a Physics(Foster), Lunch break, Level 2a Psychology(Xavier), Level 2b Medical Science(Anchient)  
Tuesday: Meditation(Anchient), Level 1b Calculus(Pym), Lunch Break, Norse Mythology(Frigga), History(Lehnsher), Swim Meet(Danvers)  
Wednesday: Meditation(Anchient), Level 4a Physics(Foster), Lunch break, Level 2a Psychology(Xavier), Level 2b Medical Science(Anchient)  
Thursday: Meditation(Anchient), Level 1b Calculus(Pym), Lunch Break, Norse Mythology(Frigga), History(Lehnsher)  
Friday: Mediation(Anchient), Egyptian Mythology and History(Munroe), Lunch Break, Level 3a Government(Hill), Swim Meet(Danvers).

" Looks like we have some similar classes Strange!" Someone said, looking over Stephen's shoulder, "Oh hey Thor," Stephen said, walking back towards the castle doors. "Do you maybe want to hang out? My brother and eye were going to go get pizza for lunch if you want to join us?" Thor said, following Stephen around like the golden retriever puppy he was, "Sure, that might be fun, can Wong and Mordo come too?" Stephen asked, looking at one of his books, "Of course! And my brother found that Scott friend of yours and invited him aswell!" Thor said happily, "Really?" Stephen said, looking up from his book, "Thanks man, I really appreciate it." Stephen said, smiling. "Yee! This is gonna be so much fun!" Thor said, hugging Stephen and running towards another part of the courtyard, "Brother! He said Yes! And he's bringing his other friends aswell!" Stephen heard Thor yell to his younger brother Loki, who rolled their eyes and followed Thor, who had wrappers his arm around their shoulder.  
When Stephen and the rest of his friends meet back at their common room, they chated about the classes they signed up for then changed into more casual clothes to hang out with Thor, "So Mordo," Stephen started, putting his socks and shoes on, "You like Kacileius? I think you guys like pretty cute together." Stephen teased, Mordo laughed, "He is really nice, though everyone else in my section said he was kinda mean. But he always smiles at me in a way that I just-" Mordo stopped when he saw Wong and Stephen's faces, "You LOVE him!" They said in unison, "Shush you two, what if he hears you!" Mordo whispered, motioning towards their dorm. The three giggled their way out of the school and meet up with Thor and Loki outside, "Ah Stephen! I was worried you were gonna flake!" Thor said, giving Stephen another bear hug, Wong and Loki glared at eachother, "Hey, isn't your guys' mom Miss Frigga?" Mordo said, "Yes, yes she is." Loki said, keeping his eye locked with Wong. Before Wong or Loki could do anything rude, Miss Frigga pulled up in a...horse drawn carriage, "Hey boys, Thor told me you guys need a ride to the town!" Mis Frigga said, smiling, Mordo nodded and said thank you as the other two were out if words it seemed.  
Thor showed them where the Pizza place that he was talking about was, "This place seems...a little Nordic to be a pizza place." Stephen joked, Loki rolled his eye, "Ye have little faith." When they entered, it seemed as though the place had doubled in size, but Stephen didn't care, he was starving, "Dang, this is an awesome menu," Stephen mumbled as he was in amazement at the 8 page menu. "Well well well, looks like we did finally get a chance to meet again, " a familiar voice said in the booth behind Stephen, who whipped his head around to see Tony, in Black Sabbath shirt and black skinny jeans, "He-hey Tony," Stephen stuttered, "Hello stark," Loki grumbled, "Oh I see your friends with Thor and Loki," Tony chuckled. "Umm so uh, how've you been?" Stephen asked, already blushing brighter then the damn sun, "I've actually been pretty good, don't have to deal with my dad, I get to hang out with my friends, and now, now I get to see you. So today is a pretty good day, gorgeous." Tony added, making Mordo snortand choke on his drink, "maybe we should you two alone," Scott suggested, wagglinghis eyebrow at Stephen who mumbled curses at him. The 5 other children got up and went to a different table, but still close enough to where they could listen, "Nice friends, at least it's better then you're boyfriend ditching you during a field trip in Siberia to go cheat on you." Tony chuckled, giving Stephen a concerned expression, "Wait, What now." He said, leaning his head over the barrier between their booths, "Yeah, my ex, Steve, ditched me on on trip to on old missile production facility in Siberia. Then he went and made out with his buddy, Bucky. I still can't move my ankle all the way around from the damage the frostbite did," Tony laughed, "That's not really funny," Stephen added, "Eh i guess not, but I mean, I still have a couple of my friends left so at least there's that," Tony sighed. "'Few friends left'? What does that mean?" Stephen inquired, "Well, after my friend T'Challa found me, freezing my ass off, Steve told everyone that I cheated on him first and that I was a quote, 'selfish, irresponsible person and that he knows people with none of what I have(money, a manny) worth ten of me'" Tony sighed as he looked away from Stephen, "That's terrible," Stephen apologized, "It's ok, it's not your fault, I'm just telling you this because your bound to hear it once classes actually start. I figured it's be better if I told you before someone messed up the story," Tony said. "Well, if you want another friend, you can always find me and we can hang out." Stephen said, not trying to grin like an idiot. "Really, I'd like that," Tony said, ALSO trying not to grin like an idiot. Stephen then leaned in just a little and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and walked away towards his other friends, leaving Stark speechless, but happy.


End file.
